Who's that girl
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: olivers pov... whos that girl? how is it possible that she had managed to steal his whole world. his lilly. one sided loliver... liley... oneshot


There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me

**They had been best friends since kindergarten, told each other secrets they would never tell anyone else. Whenever one needed the other they would always be there; sneaking out of their houses and into the other at midnight or meeting at one of their "special" spots on the beach just to hang out and talk for hours. Oliver thought it would always be like that. That those moments would be his forever. But then she came.**

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

**Oliver watched as Lilly flopped down at a lunch table next to some new girl and started babbling at her about nothing before finally sticking out her hand and mumbling around a peanut butter and jelly sandwich "I'm Lilly". "Miley" was the mumbled answer at which Lilly's face immediately lit up with a smile that sent shivers down Oliver's spine. That was his smile. Who was this girl to just come in and steal **_**his**_** smile from Lilly and to be giving an equally large one back? Who the heck was she, she had just got here, he didn't know where she was even from nut already she was stealing his life away from him. Stealing Lilly.**

Seems like everything's the same around me

"**hey Ollie!" Lilly yelled jumping on his back and hugging him from behind while laughing at his shocked face. Maybe nothing really had changed and he'd been worrying for nothing...**  
Then I look again and everything has changed

"**Lilly!" **_**she **_**squealed running up to her and giving her a hug like they were best friends before **_**she**_** grabbed Lilly's hand and started giggling about some movie they had watched the night before while Oliver stood there like a donut until **_**she **_**noticed him and looked at Lilly expectantly "oh yeah. Miley, that's Oliver. Anyway. Is your brother always such a **_**pig**_**" ...or maybe not, and his whole world was being taken away by that **_**girl.**_

I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

**Oliver walked to one of his and Lilly's spots on the beach hoping to find her there. He needed to talk to her. He heard giggling coming from behind a pile of rocks which made a small hidden cove that he and Lilly often went to. And there she was. That girl and his Lilly; chasing each other in circles and laughing while they tried to grab hold of the other. If Oliver didn't know better he would have thought he was dreaming... when he saw Lilly finally grab hold of **_**her**_** and wrestle them both into the wet sand at the water's edge ...or having a very bad nightmare... when her saw **_**her**_** pull Lilly's head down to her own and fuse their lips together with Lilly happily responding... but he did know better and he hated to admit it....**

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

**Admit that she was the one Lilly wanted, that **_**that girl**_** was living the life he had always wanted. That **_**she**_** had stolen his whole world. His Lilly... But he knew it was all true and he had to.**

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry

I'm not her

**Oliver knew he would never regret everything that he and Lilly had done and been over the years, even if it meant he was in pain now, but nor was he sorry he wasn't Miley. She was the one Lilly wanted and he wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. After all they still had the secrets they would never tell anyone else, and he would always be the one she called to go to their special places to talk for hours at midnight. **

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

**Hey people, hope you like this oneshot, I'm not too sure about it myself but i was listening to the song ****who's that girl by Hilary duff ****and this popped into my head.... i don't really like the ending but I'm sure that's no surprise as i rarely do lol... but i hope you all like this better than i do. Please leave your thoughts on it.**

**To anyone reading our lost summer****. I am still writing it but it will take awhile to get the next chapter up, my laptop is bust and I'm writing this on my mums computer, the chapters written, its Miley and lillys official meeting but its stuck on my area and i cant get to it right now, it should be up in the next week or so. I hope you all keep reading it and don't totally hate me for the delay... you never know the next chappie could have a semi decent ending to it lol**

**Thanks for reading this everyone..... i don't own anything... nada... zilch...zero... zip... got it?? Nope. That's right. Nothing at all is mine.... feel free to shed a tear for me :D**


End file.
